


My One and Only

by ShadowFist16



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Exy (All For The Game), Andrew Minyard Has Feelings, Coffee Shop, Demisexual Neil Josten, M/M, Nightmares, POV Andrew Minyard, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowFist16/pseuds/ShadowFist16
Summary: HELLOOOOThis is a prompt that I got and it's for Abbi!!!! (I finished it in a day and am finally able to post it)HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45
Collections: Works by Fellow Exy Junkies





	My One and Only

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JostenlovesMinyard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JostenlovesMinyard/gifts).



> Tw; Blood, Murder, Drake.

“ Andrew! Your boyfriend’s here!” 

Andrew Minyard sighed as he heard his cousin when he was just trying to do his job, the blonde had wished he had gotten Aaron to fill in for him but they were already at the end of the so this was perfect. The Minyard had only told Nicky that he was dating Neil because he was tired of the taller male trying to hook him up with some random guys when his relationship with Neil was going to be private, he didn’t even want to deal with random guys trying to get his number here

The short man walked towards the cashier to see the slightly taller auburn haired male, his junkie boyfriend. Andrew will never understand why Neil even wanted him when he has told others that he didn’t swing but it felt rather nice yet sometimes overwhelming that he had someone who respected his boundaries, he will never tell anyone Neil was all he wanted. 

“ What are you doing here?” Andrew asked with his arms crossed staring at the gorgeous man in front of him, seeing him in ripped jeans and a soft grey hoodie. The idiot was wearing his beanie too. 

Fucking Junkie.

“ Is it wrong to see my boyfriend?” Neil said with a grin on his face, he’s only allowed to call Andrew his boyfriend just in front of him and thank god no one was listening to them. “ And I would like a black coffee.”

“ Heathen.” Andrew muttered as he took the money the slightly taller male handed him, Neil stood to the side so he could continue to talk to Andrew while the blonde was working. It felt nice even though sometimes his boyfriend couldn’t come since work was usually swamped and the two sometimes wouldn’t see each other for a week or once every week. 

“ Can I come over tonight?” His junkie asked after he finished with the last customer, his hazel eyes landed on the other while his sharp blue eyes stared into his.

He just sighed. “ Do what you want to.”  
~  
Once they got to Andrew’s apartment, the first thing they did was kiss then it escalated from there. 

It felt great to touch Neil without feeling panic rip through him, he knew his boyfriend would stop if he asked him to and that made his trust for the other grow each day. The two stripped to their boxers because that was all the blonde wanted right now and they knew that was alright.

After a few minutes of kissing and doing what they can, Andrew and Neil were cuddling together. The blonde could stare at the other all day if he could while the auburn haired male kept his eyes closed relaxed since he knew his boyfriend would protect him and he would do the same.

Andrew then closed his eyes as he let the darkness take over.  
~  
 _10_

  
_This was not how he wanted to come back._

  
_Neil Josten just wanted to come back to their apartment with Andrew drinking coffee while their cats were coming to greet him- he did not expect to see that there was no one in the apartment, Sir and King were just laying in their bedroom so the striker texted his boyfriend wondering where he was. He had been counting all day to the moments where he would be able to see Andrew but now he had to count to ten by each room he had to check while he waited for a reply._   
_No replies._

  
_9_

  
_Andrew should’ve finished his game by now- the blonde would've texted him to tell him if he would be home late or not but Neil didn’t realize he was holding his breathe until he let out a shaky breathe when his short blonde boyfriend texted him that he was out for ice cream since they ran out, god he should’ve known something wasn’t wrong and he should’ve checked the fridge- why was he so stupid sometimes? The auburn haired male wished he had noticed sooner than this but then again he didn’t expect his brain to be smart enough._

  
_“ Hello Junior.”_

  
_8_

  
_Lola’s cold smile was something he would never miss but his whole body had tensed up a lot because he didn’t expect her to be here or find his apartment especially since his father was dead now and she was loyal to him so Neil would’ve thought that she had either gotten in prison or tried living normally which was stupid to think but he was very stupid. The auburn haired male had taken a step back as he had no idea what to say while his jaw was slightly dropped._

  
_He was fucked wasn’t he?_

  
_“ I-I thought you would be on the dead...”_

  
_“ Missed me didn’t you?” Lola grinned at him as she was sitting on the counter while playing with the knife in her hand, he had never missed the way she looked at him and that look made him really terrified but the only look he showed was this blank stare. Neil suddenly felt a dark presence behind him that had felt so familiar as he slowly turned around to see his father’s icy blue eyes on him and the same crazed smile- his blood boiled because he watched his uncle kill his father and the fact the man who had killed his mother was standing in front of his eyes alive._

  
_7_

  
_“ My biggest failure is still alive~ so amazing to see your lungs still pumping.” Nathan said as he grabbed Neil by the collar of his shirt with a grin on his face still which made him glad, the striker struggled in his father's grip wishing that he could’ve gotten out of it but the older man was much stronger then him so he couldn’t escape the tight grip. Lola soon came over still with the knife as she grabbed the smaller male so she could push him into a chair that she had pulled over._

  
_“ Too bad you have to die.” His father said as his axe was suddenly in his hands- Neil was struggling even more as he didn’t want to be here but Lola had kept him down in the chair knowing that the younger auburn haired male’s legs were stuck to the floor. They were taking him to the bedroom that Andrew and him shared. “ So cute~ such a shame we have to cut you up.” Lola said. “ your boyfriend couldn’t save you from this.”_

  
_6_

  
_Neil realized that he would never get to see Andrew again which terrified him even more because he had so much to lose, he was not Nathaniel Wesninski anymore. He was Neil Josten._

  
_This was definitely the day he was going to die and if it had been in his freshman year of college then he would’ve accepted it. He had his friends though. He had Andrew- Sir and King were also a part of what he had. His struggles just continued to get worse while his burns were starting to burn and he especially felt his old wounds hurt even more- this didn’t feel real at all but it seemed real, the younger male couldn’t even let out a scream when he felt a big pain._

  
_Then it was lights out._

  
_5_

  
_Andrew Minyard did not want to come home._

  
_When he smelled the blood as he entered the unlocked apartment, his first instinct is to find Neil to make sure he is ok since the thought that something might have touched his boyfriend was worry- the blonde didn’t see blood anywhere but he knew it was somewhere. The kitchen and living room were perfectly fine but the sight of his passed out cats were enough to make him uneasy._

  
_“ Where the fuck are you junkie...” Andrew muttered as he put the ice cream down in the kitchen as he checked the bathroom in the hallway but he froze when he saw the bedroom door opened._

  
_Neil never left the door open._

  
_5_

  
_Now Andrew never showed how he was feeling but the shocked look on his face could be very visible not expecting what he was seeing in front of his eyes._

  
_The lifeless body in a chair made his heart drop because he didn’t want to believe who it was while his hands began shaking badly- it couldn’t be who it was and he didn’t want to believe it but Neil’s phone and any stuff he had brought home was here. The blonde took slow steps towards the body as his hands began shaking not believing this, he didn’t want this at all._

  
_4_

  
_“ You fucking...”_

  
_Andrew was not expecting any emotions to take over him but anger was definitely something that took over as his shaking right hand reached to caress his cheek but he didn’t touch the bloody body in front of him, he knew something had touched what belonged to him but he wished that he had taken the auburn haired male with him to his game and when he had went to get ice cream._

  
_It was obvious Neil had been murdered but the fact he couldn’t even cry while just a single tear had fallen down his cheek- it was all he could do since he had come off his drugs and the sight of this had made him so angry. Someone had killed Neil Josten- his boyfriend- and there was nothing he could do about it._

  
_3_

  
_‘ **You were supposed to be there for him.’**_

  
_The voices in his head had started to speak to him- he hadn’t heard them speak for so long that the goalie’s whole body started shaking as he stared at the dead body._   
_He failed Neil Josten._   
_It wasn’t his fault but the monsters in his head were making him think it was._

  
_2_

  
**_‘You were supposed to watch my back Andrew..’_ **

_Neil’s voice had made his head snap up seeing his ice blue eyes stare at him still bloody as he slowly backed away- this was not good. He needed to get out of here. The blonde soon backed up into someone but he quickly jumped away as he turned around to see Drake, his blood boiling seeing the person who had taken his virginity when he was seven._

  
**_‘Say please if you want me to stop, AJ.’_ **

_Andrew needed to leave but it was like everyone was screaming at him as he covered his ears as he fell to his knees while the monster's voices were getting louder and louder. He slowly couldn’t breathe as he wished he had waited for Neil to come home instead of going to the store without him._   
_Andrew felt destroyed once more._

  
_1_

  
Andrew woke up as he quickly sat up panting while shaking violently as his blank stare was staring straight at the wall- his first instinct had quickly looked at his side as panic kicked in when he didn’t see Neil next to him and as much as he didn’t want to admit it but the slightly taller male had made him feel more human than ever. He would never forgive himself if he let anyone touch his Neil Josten. Neil was his and his alone.

The blonde had quickly gotten up until he noticed a light dimmed in the hallway that made him pause while he bit the inside of his cheek- the smaller male walked into the kitchen as he noticed the auburn haired male who was sipping a cup of coffee while another cup was being made, that had relaxed the blonde more than it should’ve.

“ Drew..nightmare?” Neil said softly and tiredly staring at his smaller boyfriend- all Andrew could do was nod as he wanted the thought of Neil dead out of his mind while his slightly taller boyfriend got the coffee that just finished as he handed it towards Andrew who took it nodding a thank you at him. They stayed there silent as the both of their presence had relaxed them too much. It was obvious they both had woken up at a nightmare but definitely something different.  
Soon Andrew put down his coffee as he looked at his boyfriend’s icy blue eyes asking “ Yes or no.”

  
Neil stared back as he put his own coffee down with a soft look on his face. “ Yes Drew...”

  
Andrew never expected to really do this but he wanted to as he pulled Neil into a kiss but pulled away and wrapped his arms around the slightly taller male as he laid his forehead on the strikers shoulder, Neil waited for a nod and wrapped his arms around the blonde not asking for anything because he knew better.  
The two just stayed like that for a while in complete silence.

  
It didn’t matter what time it is right now.

  
All they needed right now was each other.

**Author's Note:**

> HOPE YOU AND ABBI LIKED IT! Leave a comment on how you think of it.


End file.
